The six degrees of Kol Mikaelson
by Jana in wonderland
Summary: They say that behind every great man there's an even greater woman, well in this case it was a little bit different. This is a story about Kol Mikaelson, the original vampire, and the six women that -through out the centuries- made him to who he is today.
1. Prologue

inspired from: watch?v=CPr5mauvTgI

* * *

The say that behind every great man there's an even greater woman, well in this case it was a little bit different.

This is a story about Kol Mikaelson, the original vampire, and the six women that -through out the centuries- made him to who he is today.

**First** there was Esther, his mother. She thought him about magic and turned him into a vampire.

**Second** there was Rebekah, his baby sister. She thought him how to have fun and to never let anything get you down.

**Third** there was Ariana, his first love. She thought him how to love and to be brave.

**Fourth** there was Rosalina, his biggest secret. She thought him smile even when everything comes crumbling down.

**Fifth** there was Luna, his friend. She thought him how to have fun and to be strong.

**Sixth** there was Charlotte, his next victim. She thought him to fight for the things he believed in and to keep faith despite the odds.

They were all very different but one thing they have in common...

they're all **dead**.

But history repeats itself over and over and over and over.

This time isn't any different.

* * *

Author's note: this is just a prologue! The first chapter will be up soon, if not today than tomorrow or sunday! Please be patient with me :)

just let me know what you think or what you expect!


	2. Chapter 1: Esther & Rebekah

Esther wasn't just a regular woman, no, she was a very powerful witch with hard to handle children and a husband with a temper. Everyday she had to struggle to keep her husband from killing one of their children, Niklaus. She couldn't blame him though, since Niklaus was the result of an affair she had had with another man. She was good at keeping it a secret but then Mikael found out and soon enough her children knew too. Kol didn't blame his mother, neither did the rest of his siblings.

See, Mikael was a very tough father. He loved his children, of course, but when their oldest child died something just snapped inside of him.

Esther on the other hand was a very loving mother, she thought Kol everything she knew about magic when he was younger and he enjoyed being with her, watching her make potions and all that stuff.

When Rebekah was born Kol immediately fell in love with his baby sister and he enjoyed being the big brother. When they got older he loved playing the boss of her and annoying her, but when other people did that to her he would step up and kick their asses

He knew that, even when they were younger, Rebekah had a tendency of falling for the wrong men and it hurt him to see his sister get hurt like that every time, over and over again. He had his own way of keeping guys away from Rebekah but this only caused his sister to just go after them anyway and then Kol was always there to say "I told you so" followed by a "you deserve much better anyway".

Even when they bickered all the time Rebekah was still Kol's favorite sibling and the other way around.

After Esther and Mikael had turned them all into vampires Kol was amazed as to what he could do as a vampire. He loved every single thing about being a vampire, even if his siblings didn't. He loved the feeling he got when he sank his teeth into someones veins. That was the moment that changed him the most. He wasn't that sweet, innocent little boy anymore. No, now he was strong and there wasn't anything he was afraid of anymore.

...and then his mother **died**.

When Esther died he left his family, his brothers and his little sister. He wanted Rebekah to come with his but he understood that she'd rather be with Niklaus and Elijah, the more responsible people in the family.

Somewhere in the 1900's Kol came back to his siblings but only after a few months Klaus daggered him.

Spending a hundred years in a box didn't change him, because when he woke up he was still the same. He was still the same brother to Rebekah that he had been over a thousand years ago, he was still there when Rebekah needed him to do her a favor or just to have fun.

...and then Klaus **daggered** her.

* * *

Author's note: this one kinda sucked but I didn't really know what I was going to do with this chapter. The rest is going to be better because I really know what I want to do with those. So stay tuned for that! :)


	3. Chapter 2: Ariana

Third there was **Ariana**.

She was just a regular girl living in the village where Kol and his family lived. She and him had been best friends ever since they were little but when they grew older their feelings for each other started growing as well.

Ariana was a sweet, caring girl with long dark brown curly hair and big brown, doe like eyes. She came from a small family and was the sister of none other than Tatia Petrova. Her parents had died when she was younger so now it's just her and her sister and her sisters baby. While all the boys in the village, including Kol's brothers, were swooning over Tatia, Ariana was much more happy hanging around with Kol.

She had been his first in every way. His first friend, his first kiss and his first time. He loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her even though he would never admit it. She was always the one he would go to after a fight or when things got to much at home and she would always tell him to hold on and to be brave because things would get better, no matter what and she was always right.

Ariana's P.O.V

"Tatia?" I called, no answer. Where the hell did she go? It was late and it was already dark outside. It wasn't like Tatia to be out this late. I turned around when I heard some twigs break under someone's footsteps. "Come on, Tatia, this isn't funny." I asked, starting to get slightly scared.

It was a full moon tonight so it was extra dangerous to be out this time of the night. I let out a scream when someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me against a tree, a hand covering my mouth so I couldn't scream again.

"Calm. Down." he hissed, pulling his hand away but keeping me pinned against the tree.

"Kol? What the hell! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to you." he told me, loosening the grip on my arms. "I...I need to show you something." suddenly the veins around his eyes appeared and his teeth turned into fangs. When he noticed I was about to scream again he covered my mouth and his face turned to normal again. "Please don't be scared." he pleaded.

"What did you do to my sister!" I yelled at him.

"What? Nothing! What are you talking about?!"

"She's gone! I can't find her anywhere! What did you do to her?! What are you?" I screamed, tears stinging in my brown eyes.

"I promise you, I didn't do anything to her and to answer your other question...mother and father turned us all into vampires."

I gasped for air, frantically trying to get out of his grip "Let go of me!" I started screaming untill he finally gave up and let go of me. "I never want to see you again!" I screamed, running away from him. "Ariana, please, please don't do this!" he yelled after me but I ignored him and kept running and looking for my sister.

After a while of running I gave up, Kol was long gone and as I started thinking about what I said to him I felt a pain going right through my heart. What did I do? I instantly regretted saying that to him so I started going back to the village, hoping Kol would still be there and Tatia would be home already.

Twigs broke behind me.

"Kol?" I asked, turning around slowly. I knew it was very unlikely that it would be Kol because I was a few miles outside the village.

The sound of twigs breaking was followed by a growling sound and when I finally realised what was standing behind me it was too late. The werewolf jumped me and my screaming stopped along with the beating of my heart.

...and that's how she **died**.

Kol was heartbroken when he found out what had happened to Ariana. He was the one that found her the next morning. She was covered in scratches and bite marks. When she died something inside of him snapped and changed him forever, he felt like it was all his fault, he thought he coul have saved her if he hadn't just given up and let her go. It wasn't much later that he decided to leave and never return.


	4. Chapter 3: Rosalina

Fourth there was **Rosalina**.

Rosalina Lockwood was the daughter of Benjamin Lockwood and Nancy-Marie Lockwood and the little sister of George Lockwood. Since she was a Lockwood she had werewolf blood in her veins but she never triggered the curse, unlike her brother who had triggered the curse during the civil war.

She was an exquisite beauty with long golden blonde hair, bright green eyes and fair skin. She loved to wear big, expensive dresses and look all dolled up. Most guys in Mystic Falls were after her and she loved all the attention she got.

She met Kol during the very first annual Founders day party that was held by her father. She thought he was quite handsome and Kol didn't think much different about her. From the moment he laid eyes on her he knew he wanted her, her body, her blood, everything but he knew that it was dangerous because of her family who all had the werewolf gene but that surely didn't stop him. He wanted to have some fun, not caring about the consequences.

Rosalina didn't know about her brother being a werewolf or about the werewolf gene that she carried but she did have another reason to keep Kol a secret from her family. Her father wanted her to marry rich or to marry someone from a founders family but she had let her eye fall on Kol and she wanted him and she always got what she wanted.

For a few months they had a fantastic affair and lots of fun. For the first time in her life Rosalina felt like she could be herself and wasn't controled by what her parents wanted. Kol on the other hand...he didn't feel much for her, he just enjoyed the little game he was playing and Rosalina had no idea.

But of course things got more complicated and more dangerous as they got closer and closer. The founders council found out about the vampires in town and Rosalina wasn't allowed to go outside without her brother which she thought was the most ridiculous rule ever but Kol had way to much fun to let that stop him so they took more and more risks to keep seeing each other.

And to add to the list of complications, Rosalina found out about George one night when he was sneaking out to turn during the full moon. When she found out that the same thing could happen to her she freaked. She got scared that one day she might end up like her brother, turning every full moon.

Even after all that happened to her, to her family and to the town in general she still managed to keep her head up and her signature bright smile on her face, even when on the inside she was a complete mess.

But one night it all went wrong...

Rosalina's POV

My father had ordered me to stay inside all night, I had no idea why but I definitely didn't feel like staying in the house all by myself. Suddenly I started hearing people yell and gunshots outside so I decided to go take a look, not the best decision I've ever made.

As I walked outside I saw more and more chaos, what was going on?

"George?" I ran up to my brother. "What's going on?" I asked him, completely confused.

"Rosalina, get back inside! It's dangerous out here!"

As I took another look around it became clear what they were doing. The people from the founders council were all carrying people who were drugged and had muzzles on like they were dogs. It took me a while to realise that they were carrying vampires.

"What are they going to do with them?" I asked, completely ignoring my brothers orders.

"They're going to burn the vampires in the old church."

I gasped for air, what if they had found Kol? I started running away from my brother into the chaos of humans and vampires. I heard my brother yell something at me but I ignored it and started looking for Kol but I never found him.

Another shot was fired and it took me a moment to realise that...I was shot.

I looked down at the whole in my dress, there was a little red spot that started getting bigger and bigger and bigger until I passed out.

...and she **never** woke up.

Kol had no idea what was going down in Mystic Falls. He had found out about the round up a while ago and skipped town. He didn't love Rosalina, she was just another toy for him to play with for as long as it entertained him. He was long gone when she died and he never found out what really happened, he just thought that she lived a long and happy life and died when she got old. But that thought was a lie.

* * *

**Author's note**: hmmm...I'm not sure how I feel about the last chapter and this one. The chapters about the six women are going to be written more general and not like a book, if you know what I'm talking about. It's not till after the 5th chapter that it's going to be completely different so keep reading please :)

oh and I'd love it if you gave me some reviews so I know if I'm doing good or not.


	5. Chapter 4: Luna

Fifth there was **Luna.**

Luna wasn't just some regular girl, no, she was witch, not one of the kindest witches you'll meet but she wasn't completely evil either. She wasn't like most witches though, she used her powers for bad instead for good, it was just a decision she had made after a lot of bad stuff had happened to her.

She had long, straight, strawberry blonde hair and big, dark blue eyes. She was a wild and free spirited person, she was pretty crazy and reckless, ruthless and at times cruel.

She was the one that completely changed Kol's mindset on witches all because she was so much like him, just a little kinder...at times.

She met Kol in New Orleans in the 1900's. She was working for Klaus at the time to pay of a debt she had with him. You see, a long time ago she had asked him for help when one of her friends got bitten by a werewolf, he agreed to help and ever since that she had to do everything he asked her to. She thought it wouldn't be that bad, besides no one would miss her since she was an orphan and her adoption parents had kicked her out when she found out about her powers.

Even though she worked for Klaus she rarely agreed with him and was punished many times for her bad attitude. When she met Kol things took a turn for the worse. She started rebelling more against Klaus and everything he wanted her to do which certainly didn't please him. Kol on the other hand found it quiet entertaining to see how Klaus was being disobeyed by his new friend.

Kol and Luna always had fun, cruel fun, but fun. He always wondered why she still worked for Klaus though and then she used to tell him that it was because she was strong enough to face her problems instead of running and hidding, besides, running from Klaus wasn't a very good idea and she knew that. He admired that in her, he admired the fact that she was so strong and didn't let annoying push her around, not even Klaus.

Luna's POV

"I am sick and tired of your attitude, Luna! Either you obey me or I'll have to kill you." Klaus yelled at me, making me cringe with every word he said but I tried not to let it show that I was scared to dead.

"I've been doing what you asked of me for more than two years, when is it enough?" I asked after a moment of complete silence, crossing my arms in front of me and letting out a deep sigh.

"When I say so!" he yelled back. I knew Klaus could get angry but I'd never seen him this angry before and to be honest, it really did scare me.

"No! I'm done! I'm sick of your stupid little tasks! I'm grateful for your help but I'm sick of being your little bitch!" I yelled back at him, I clenched my fists, trying to keep calm. "Fine than I suppose I'll have to kill you." I gasped when he said that, taking a step back as well.

"Oh brother, you're overreacting, we were just having a little fun." Kol said, standing up and standing in front of me. What happened next was completely unexpected...well, I mean I didn't expect it at all.

Klaus went up to Kol in vamp speed and daggered him "I'm sorry brother but you've become a liability."

I gasped once again when Kol dropped dead on the ground right in front of my feet. "I'm next, aren't I?" I was able to say, my gaze not leaving Kol's body. I didn't do anything to stop him, I knew I was going to die, whether I ran or stayed here Klaus would find me anyway and rip out my heart whenever he got to me.

"I'm sorry, love. It was fun for as long as it lasted."

Klaus smirked before coming up to me in vamp speed as well before ripping out my heart.

...and then they both **died**.

Of course Kol woke up a century later but Luna was dead for good. He didn't even question if she had survived that day when he woke up, he knew Klaus' temper and he knew that his friend was dead. He didn't forgive Klaus for what he had done but he didn't hold a grudge. Luna was just another girl that he had met and that had died because of him and to be honest after all these years he didn't really care anymore.

* * *

Author's note: aaaaarghhhhh I struggled so hard with this chapter! I hope you guys like it though and I hope you like it enough to write some reviews maybe? :)


	6. Chapter 5: Charlotte

Author's note: I've decided that I'm going to write this chapter different then I did the other chapters so it's a good starting point for the upcoming chapters. I'm not going to describe her or what she and Kol went through or her stuff about her past because of reasons :p

I hope you guys like it & don't forget to review :)

* * *

Sixth there was **Charlotte**.

Charlotte was just a regular girl, not a witch, not a vampire, no werewolf gene or any of that stuff, just human like you and me. She was happy living her boring life in Denver and never asked to fall into the world of supernatural creatures but exactly that happened once she met Jeremy Gilbert and soon Kol Mikaelson followed.

Charlotte's POV

"Hey Jer!" I smiled, hooking my fingers in to the wire of the batting cage.

"Hey, Charlotte! What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked once he noticed me.

"Oh my brother and his friends decided to play some baseball so I decided to join them. Besides, my parents are out of town tonight and my brother's having a party at our house tonight, I wanted to invite you." I replied with a bright smile on my face.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to come."

"Hey have you seen Kol?" I asked, looking around for him.

"No." Jeremy answered, shaking his head as he walked out of the batting cage. "Have you told him you like him yet?"

My cheeks turned a bright red color and for a minute I wasn't able to say anything. "No, and please, Jer, please don't tell him."

"Of course not but I'm sure he likes you too. He keeps asking all these things about you, oh yeah he's into you."

My face became an even brighter red, if that was even possible. I had been crushing on Kol since the moment I met him and the only person I ever told was Jeremy and he promised he wouldn't tell anyone but I was still terrified that Kol would find out and make fun of me for it.

A few hours later

The party was going on and the house was packed with people. Most of these people were complete strangers to me, they were friends of my brother...I didn't even know my brother had this many friends!

"Hey Char, have you seen Kol? He said he was looking for you." Jeremy said, well he was basically yelling and even then I could barely hear him over the music.

I shook my head in reply "No, I'll go look for him. Oh, have fun!" I said with a bright smile on my face before heading upstairs to look for Kol.

As I passed my room someone suddenly grabbed me and pulled me inside, pinning me up against the door. A had was covering my mouth so I couldn't scream, it's not like anyone would've heard me anyway, with the loud music.

"Don't freak out." Kol said, pulling his hand from my mouth but keeping me pinned against the door.

"God, Kol! You startled me!"

He smirked "That might have been my intention."

I chuckled softly "So you were looking for me?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"Yes, there's something I've wanted to do for a while now." Suddenly he pressed his lips to mine, forcefully but filled with passion.

On the inside I was freaking out, I wanted this for so long and now it finally happened, we were kissing. He moved his lips from mine to my jaw bone and then down to my neck. I was biting my lip, trying to hold back a moan when he found my sweet spot.

But then something weird happened. I felt a piercing pain going through my neck and I felt blood running down my neck.

"Kol...Kol...Kol stop! Please stop! You're hurting me!" I begged but he didn't stop till a few seconds later. He whipped the blood from his mouth before biting in his own wrist and pushed it against my lips so I was forced to swallow his blood. Almost instantly the wound in my neck started healing.

"Stay away from me! You're a monster!" I screamed before running out of the room, the last thing I saw was Kol with an evil smirk on his face.

I ran away from Kol and from the party so now I was just wandering around the streets of Denver at night. I know it wasn't safe to be out at this time of the night but I didn't care, Kol had just bitten me so why would I be scared of the dark now? I didn't pay much attention as I crossed the street, I was lost in my own thoughts when suddenly I saw headlights coming my way but it was too late and the car hit me.

...and that's how she **died**.

The driver that killed her kept driving but after a while he came back because of the guilt he felt, but by the time he got there Charlotte was no where to be found.

Kol never saw her again and neither did Jeremy or her family. Nobody knows what really happened that night and nobody knows where Charlotte is either.

But I can tell you one thing...

**She's out there somewhere.**


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise Mothafucker

**Author's note**: In my head Kol is still alive so he also is in my story whahaha. Anyways keep reviewing :)

* * *

_A few months later_

Charlotte's POV

I don't even know what I was doing here. I got this crazy idea a few days back and I know that it was stupid and probably dangerous to go to Mystic Falls but I kinda wanted to put a stake through Kol's heart even if I knew that it wouldn't do anything.

Yes, I did my homework, I know that Kol's an original vampire that could kill me in a second and I know that he and the rest of his family are currently in Mystic Falls. I know everything there is to know about him. Okay, ignore that, that sounded REALLY stalker-isch

So there I was, standing in front of the Mikaelson mansion, preparing for my death probably. Calm down, don't freak out, you can do this!

I took a deep breath and then just turned off my thoughts before sneaking inside the house. I don't even know how I got in there without getting caught but I didn't have any time to think about that cause there was Kol, just walking down the stairs and he had no idea that I was there...I hope.

Without even thinking about it I jumped him and pushed him to the ground...how did I even do that?

Oh wait...yeah of course less than a few seconds later I was pinned to the wall without any way of getting away.

"You're ruined the surprise, Kol."

"You know you can't surprise me." Kol replied, a smirk on his face as always but still he wouldn't let me go. "What are you even doing here? I supposed you were dead."

"I would explain if you could just let go of me, I know you're hot but it's starting to get a little uncomfortable."

Kol's smirk grew on his face when I said that but he did let me go after. "Talk."

"Well, after you brutally bit me I left the party and when I crossed the street a car ran me over and when I woke up I fed on some guy down the street. A few weeks later I found out it was your blood that turned me and yesterday I decided to pay you a little visit." I explained, a smirk on my face when I said the last part.

"So you missed me."

"No...I kinda just wanted to kill you. I mean, you did bite me and I'm pretty sure you were planning on killing me after you had your fun with me."

"Yes, at first that's exactly what I was going to do but when I really did bite you I decided not to."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was he talking about? "Why?"

"Because you reminded me of someone...multiple someones actually. But you then you disappeared so it didn't really matter anymore."

"So who do I remind you of? Are they as fabulous as me?" I asked, obviously being sarcastic. Funny, I really wasn't like that when I was human.

"I'm not going to tell you." he told me.

"What? Why not?"

He smirked once again "Because you've been very bad by trying to kill me."

Wait, I know that look he looked at me like he was an animal and I was the victim. I'd seen that look before, that night when he bit me and just like then it really turned me on.

God no, he can't just turn me on like that! I'm pissed at him! Seriously, screw that...or him. Okay I'm going crazy.

My God this was going to be a very long night.


	8. Chapter 7: Walk down memorylane

Author's note: I hope you guys like this chapter & I really appreciate the reviews and likes. Keep reviewing :)

Oh and forgive me because I suck at making long chapter, I really try but I just can't do it :/

* * *

"Hey Kol I-" I stopped in my tracks as I noticed that it wasn't Kol I had in front of me. "You're not Kol." my smile had turned into a frown as I looked at the guy that was sitting on the couch with a sketch pad in his hands and a smirk on his face.

"Fortunately I'm not, I'm his brother Klaus. He left about an hour ago."

He left? How could he do that? That's so rude! I crossed my arms and stared at the ground, telling myself I should probably go and kill the guy for doing that to me but then Klaus spoke up again "So you must be the one that left those clothes laying around the house, at first I thought it was Rebekah but then I realised the trail led to Kol's room." he smirked at me, making me turn a bright red color.

"I...I uhh...should probably go. Nice meeting you." I rambled before getting out of that house.

* * *

Walking down the streets of Mystic Falls I realised how much I missed Denver. It was just such a small town and I've always been more of a city girl. Note to self: next time, go to New York.

After a while of wandering around town I walked into the Mystic Grill, looking for something to drink...and eat. God I was hungry and I was really in the mood for some nice fresh blood straight from the vein.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey before scanning the room. "You'd think that after a thousand years of being a live you'd have some manners." I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"I'm not a good guy, sweetheart." Kol replied with a smirk, taking a seat next to me.

"Guess what, I'm not a good girl either."

"On the contrary, you're a good girl, they're always good girls."

I raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

he shook his head "You're not evil, Charlotte."

I rolled my eyes at him and finished my drink before getting up "Watch me." I hissed before walking up to some guy and compelling him to come with me. When we got behind the grill where I was sure no one could see us I sank my teeth into his neck, the blood spilling in my mouth making me go crazy. When I was done I dropped his body to the ground and cleaned off my mouth.

"You know, that night I killed two people. That random guy I told you about and then some random girl and then when she was death I put her in my clothes and I set her on fire. That's fucked up right? I did it because I wanted my parents to think I was dead." tears were stinging in my eyes but I held them back because I didn't want to cry in front of Kol.

"That doesn't make you evil, Charlotte. Trust me, I've done worse things."

Wait...no smirking, stupid comments or criticising? What the hell was going on?

"Let's go."

I nodded before walking after him, leaving the man I had just killed laying there. Someone would find him soon anyway and then they'd cover it up by saying it was just an animal attack.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked, followed by a sigh as we went further and further into the woods.

"We're here."

I stopped walking and raised an eyebrow as I looked around. We were standing somewhere in the woods and there was nothing special to see just trees and nothing else.

"Remember when I told you you remind me of someone?" I nodded in reply and crossed my arms as I waited for an explanation as to why we were standing in the middle of the woods.

"One of those people is buried right beneath our feet." he told me, completely emotionless as if it didn't matter that we were standing on someones grave. "You kind of look like her as well but it's mostly her personality that's a lot like yours."

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Ariana. She was always rushing around taking care of her sister and her sister's daughter. Just like how you took care of your brother when he got drunk once again or even when you just died you cared about your family so much to not put them in danger. It's something I would never do."

I had gotten completely quiet as he was talking. He seemed completely emotionless while his words were really touching me he didn't seemed to care.

"What happened to her?" I was able to ask after a while.

"She died and it was all my fault."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I let her run around the woods during a full moon and I did nothing to stop her."

I frowned "That doesn't make it your fault, Kol."

He just shrugged before walking away again, making me run after him.


End file.
